


Discovery

by Karminii



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Danganronpa
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 04:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5770924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karminii/pseuds/Karminii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mornings are always a pleasant time for Mondo and Ishimaru. <br/>It's a chilly saterday morning and these two love birds have all the time in the world to sit back, relax, and enjoy the day. <br/>Or, at least, that's what they thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discovery

6:54am...

Your digital bed side clock blinked it's dim red light on top of your tall, wooden, bed side table. Your body was still except for the steady rising and lowering of your chest, breathing deeply while you are sound asleep. Your perfectly tan and muscular body contrasted nicely to the white silky sheets that you were currently wrapped in. However, your not the only one in the sheets. Next to you is the cutest, most up tight, socially awkward, hottie that you have ever laid eyes on. 

6:59am...

Your name is Mondo Oowada, Super High School Level Biker. The babe laying next to you with their arms wrapped softly around your waist just so happens to be known as Kiyotaka Ishimaru, Super High school Level Hall Monitor. 

7:00am...  
*BEEP BEEP BEEP*

The alarm clock screeches in its pitiful attempt to get the both of them out of bed. After about two minutes of the alarm echoing off the walls, Ishimaru woke up. As the red eyed, scruffy-haired, male regained consciousness he groaned quietly tightening his arms to pull himself closer to the intimidating and yet very peaceful biker. Mondo was possibly one of the deepest and hardest sleepers that Taka has ever met. Trying to wake him up or get him out of bet was like yelling at a rock to go and do a back flip, it is senseless and pretty much pointless. At this point Ishimaru has fallen victim to Mondo's lazy morning syndrome and has given up trying to wake him up for anything anymore.

Taka pulls his arm out from under the Biker's back and sat up. The Hall Monitor stretched his thin pale arms up and yawned lightly. As he opened his eyes, small rays of the morning sun shown through the window of their one bedroom apartment. He looked over at the clock that sat on Mondo's side of the bed. "Seven already...?" It felt as if they had just fallen asleep not even five minutes ago. Ishimaru ran his fingers through his thick black hair. Finally, in a state of frustration, he reached over and turned off the alarm. 

7:09am... 

Taka lays down gently on top of the tan, male, body that was always so warm and comforting to him. Even in his sleep, Mondo could still tell when his boyfriend was on top of him. A small smile ran across the bikers face as he wrapped his arms around Taka and sighed deeply. The Hall Monitor blushed gently, laying his head down on Mondo's chest. 

7:10am  
Today was going to be a good day....

**Author's Note:**

> This fic will have 3 chapters.  
> The first one is short but the other two will be a lot longer.


End file.
